Memory Beta:Votes for approval of supplemental images
In order to improve the visual quality of the wiki, certain images from non-liscensed sources can be added where needed. When uploading such an image, please add to the image notes and post it here under a new topic. You may include the image in an article, so long as you include the template. After 7 days without further voting, the votes will be tallied. In a positive vote, the templates will be replaced with . In a negative vote, the image will be removed from all pages and deleted. *Approved images and discussions *Rejected image discussions ---- Please click here to start a new discussion ---- Image:Paris.jpg : Paris]] VOTES *'yes' --Sci 22:06 4 May 2006 UTC *'yes' --Emperorkalan 23:20, 4 May 2006 (UTC) *'no' --Chops 23:54, 6 May 2006 (UTC) DISCUSSION: Found this photo of Paris I had uploaded from Wikipedia and thought I'd go ahead and submit it for approval. The creator of the photo granted persmission for its distribution and copying. -- Sci 22:06 4 May 2006 UTC I don't see why we need this. The matte painting has both of the most important buildings in 24th-century Paris. --Chops 23:54, 6 May 2006 (UTC) Image:Place_de_la_Concrode.jpg : Palais de la Concorde]] VOTES *'yes' -- Sci 22:12 4 May 2006 UTC *'yes' --Emperorkalan 23:20, 4 May 2006 (UTC) *'neutral' --Chops 23:54, 6 May 2006 (UTC) DISCUSSION I uploaded this photo, taken by a user on the TrekBBS going by the name of "Rosalind," with Rosalind's permission, to give Memory Beta's users a better idea of what the Place de la Concorde -- and thus the immediate vicinity of the Palais -- looks like in real life. -- Sci 22:12 4 May 2006 UTC It looks rather dreary next to the matte painting, but it's a cool idea. --Chops 23:54, 6 May 2006 (UTC) Image:TzenkethiCoalition.gif : Tzenkethi Coalition, Autarch of the Tzenkethi Coalition]] VOTES *'yea' -- Sci 07:39 6 May 2006 UTC *'yes' --Emperorkalan 07:56, 6 May 2006 (UTC) *'yes' --Chops 23:54, 6 May 2006 (UTC) DISCUSSION Yet another fanon supplemental image that has escaped submission for approval up until now. I like it, I added it, and there's no canonical emblem of the Tzenkethi Coalition that I'm aware of, so I vote yea. -- Sci 07:40 6 May 2006 UTC As long as it's listed as conjectural, OK. Naturally, if forthcoming licensed works show or describe any such symbol and it conflicts with this one, it should be removed, whether a replacement is available or not.--Emperorkalan 07:56, 6 May 2006 (UTC) BridgeOverAPoolOfWaterLilies.jpg : Palais de la Concorde Monet Room]] VOTES *'yea' -- Sci 21:26 7 May 2006 UTC *'yea' --Chops 23:33, 7 May 2006 (UTC) DISCUSSION I grabbed this off the net somewhere. Don't remember where. I put it up there because that's the painting described as hanging in the Monet Room in Articles; I had been curious about what that painting looked like and thought it would be a nice thing to put up there for other folks wondering that. I think, though I may be mistaken, that the painting's in the public domain. -- Sci 21:26 7 May 2006 UTC Borg.jpg : Borg, Borg Drone, Borg implants, Borg Collective]] VOTES: *'no' --Chops 23:50, 7 May 2006 (UTC) *'no' --8of5 02:10, 8 May 2006 (UTC) DISCUSSION: While it's based on canon, this picture's design has been spiffied up. I'll scan the ST Encyclopedia's version to replace it. --Chops 23:50, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Actually I think its a scan from the Star Trek: Starcharts (p79 if you have it), that said its not the best scan in the world and could do with a better crop so if the encylopedia's version is abit neater go for it. -- 8of5 02:10, 8 May 2006 (UTC) This isn't a supplemental image (defined as an image that's created by a non-licensed/non-canonical source). Therefore, the discussion over this image -- which is a representation of the canonical Borg design seen numerous times in both licensed sources and in TNG itself -- should be in the deletion page. -- Sci 02:45 8 May 2006 UTC